


Defeated CPUs

by Nanya01



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Milking, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanya01/pseuds/Nanya01
Summary: After losing to CFW Magic, the CPUs find themselves in a situation that they could not have prepared for.
Relationships: Nepgear | Purple Sister/Neptune | Purple Heart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Green Heart

Defeated CPUs

Chapter 1

Green Heart

"Gamindustri..." Purple Sister, a girl with long, light purple hair and bright blue eyes stared in horror as her sister and the other three CPUs were defeated by a single opponent. "N...No way..." She whimpered as the redheaded, single-eyed CPU-like woman floated over to her, her cold look, scythe and eyepatch made Purple Sister tremble. "Gamindustri will be DOOMED!"

"Doomed?" The redhead chuckled. "Oh yes, it will be, but..." She trailed off as a thought came to her. "I could just tie you five up and leave you here to rot, but I think..." A smirk came to her face as she snapped her fingers. "This will be more fun."

"Fun?" Purple Sister asked and trembled at the grin on the redhead's face.

All around them, the piles of trash suddenly shifted, causing cables and wires to shoot out, wrapping around the four CPUs and Purple Sister with tentacle bindings.

Green Heart grimaced as she felt her arms pulled up and behind her. "Goodness, what now?" She asked as her legs were wrapped up and pulled so they were spread-eagle in mid-air, bending her forward and causing her breasts to sway under her. "This is..." Her eyes widened as tentacle cables poked her breasts from below, before sliding along the outside of her breasts and to her tattered processor. "This won't..." She gasped in surprise as her processor, as worn out as it was, tore apart, letting her large, G-cup breasts bounce freely. "NNNGH!" Green Heart moaned as her breasts were wrapped around several times and squeezing. "NNNGH!" She closed her eyes and shivered. 'What is this? Why does it feel good?'

Her eyes snapped open as she felt something suddenly sticking to the ends of her breasts, just around her nipples and areola. What she saw were two clear suction cups sticking to her body and she felt a suction that was causing her nipples to tingle. "...W...what?" She gasped as her nipples started to harden. "YEEK!" She turned her head to see a rather thick, bulbous head with lots of bumps on it rub her thighs. "What is that?!"

"That?" The redhead that just defeated all of the CPUs spoke up as she walked over to Green Heart and smirked as Green Heart turned to look at her with a mixture of fear and anger. "That will be taking the remainder of your shares." She chuckled as Green Heart gasped and squirmed, only to find that she couldn't move as tentacle cables slid under her processor, tearing it apart, revealing her naked ass and pussy. "Oh? I see that the curtains match the carpet." The redhead chuckled as Green Heart blushed. "See, that is going to..." She smirked as the tentacle slid forward and brushed against Green Heart's pussy, getting a gasp from the CPU while a smaller tentacle reached up and started to play with her clit. "Well, I'm sure you can figure out what it's going to do to you." She gently caressed Green Heart's face, enjoying the look of pleasure and fear that was etched into the CPU's purple eyes.

Green Heart gasped and groaned before she yelped as she felt a tentacle slap her ass so hard that it left a bright red mark. "Oww!" She cried out again as her other butt-cheek was slapped, before repeating the process as each cheek was slapped over and over again while the tentacle rubbing her pussy got more and more vigorous, making her butt turn redder and redder with each passing moment. "GAH!" Her eyes and mouth were both opened wide as the large, thick, bulbous tentacle shoved itself into her pussy. "NNNGH!" She groaned and tried to pull herself away from it and failing from the bindings around her body. "NooOAAAAAH!" She screamed as it forced its way into her body. "TAKE IT OWWW!"

"Hmm?" The redhead walked around Green Heart and laughed as she saw blood dripping down the tentacle and onto her thighs. "So sorry," she mocked Green Heart before raising a hand up, "I didn't know you were still a VIRGIN!" She slapped Green Heart's ass hard, enjoying the way it jiggled and forcing the tentacle deep into Green Heart's pussy.

"No!" Green Heart shook her head as her body was pushed forward. "NO! STOWWAAAAHHHH!" She could feel her stomach bulging from the side of the intruder into her pussy. "TAKE IT, GAAAH!" She cried as it started to come back out.

The redhead smirked as she watched Green Heart's formerly virgin pussy get pulled back a little bit while the thick tentacle came out of her, stopping just as the head got half-way out before shoving itself back in, getting another cry from Green Heart. "Yes, this is more amusing."

"NGH!" Green Heart's eyes were screwed shut as she felt her hips jerking forward and backwards, anything to try and get the tentacle out of her. "ST...NNNGH!" She shuddered as the tentacles that were playing with her clit started to vibrate, as did the tentacles that were wrapping her boobs up. 'W...What is going on? It feels...' Her head jerked back and she shuddered, her eyes going wide and her mouth opening with a high pitched sound coming out as a gusher of fluid came out of her pussy, flooding and covering the tentacle.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You actually came!" The redhead laughed at Green Heart, enjoying the look of shame that was on her face. "You're about to get something a lot more intense."

Green Heart wondered what she meant by that as her insides squeezed and fluttered around the tentacle before she gasped as she felt something hot suddenly filling her. "W...What?!"

The redhead laughed and gave Green Heart's abused butt a few light swats. "See, every time you cum, your insides will squeeze the tentacle, which will release a liquid into you that makes you more horny and sensitive each time." She smirked and grabbed a tentacle and slathered it with the liquid that was flowing out of Green Heart's pussy and shoved it into Green Heart's asshole, causing her to cry out in discomfort and arousal. "And then..." She grinned and Green Heart gasped in surprise.

"My... My boobs?" Green Heart looked down in fear as she saw what looked like milk coming out of her boobs being sucked into the tentacles that were on the ends of her breasts. "Wh..aa?" She gasped as she felt herself getting weaker.

"Every time you cum and get filled..." The redhead explained, grinning as the tentacle in Green Heart's ass started to piston in time with the tentacle in Green Heart's pussy, making the busty CPU shake her hips in time with the thrusting. "The suction cups will steal your shares, draining them out of you and leaving you an empty husk." She patted Green Heart's butt. "But don't worry, it won't kill you, you'll have just enough Shares to stay alive, but your strength, levels and power will be drained through those suction cups. So, remember, each time you cum, you nation will lose power to ASIC and you will become personally weaker, sluttier and hornier."

"AAAAH!" Green Heart cried out as she felt the tentacles in her lower holes gouging her insides out, filling her and sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. "NO! NO! CUM! CUMMING!" She screamed and arched her back, her boobs sticking out as her body squeezed down on the tentacles in her pussy and ass. "GAAAAH!" She cried out as she felt not only the tentacles in her pussy spraying the liquid into her, but also the one in her ass. "NOOO!" She cried out as she saw more of her share energy spray out of her breasts and getting sucked up by the tentacles.

"You're nothing..." The redhead smirked, "except a Share Cow that we will milk until you have nothing left to give." She laughed as Green Heart cried out while the tentacles pumped in and out of her pussy and ass.

"AHHH! AAAH!" Green Heart cried out, her mouth wide open and her tongue waggled around. "N.....NAAAHHHH!" She screamed as she came again. "I CAN'T! NOOO!" She cried out as she was filled again, her stomach starting to bulge from the liquid that was filling her so full that it was spraying out of her plugged up ass and pussy.

"Just a cow..." The redhead smirked and slapped Green Heart's boobs as her Share Energy was sprayed out of them. "If it makes you feel better, cow, the others will end up just like you. Bent over, stuffed full and milked for shares until the end of Gamindustri."

"AHHHH!" Green Heart cried out as the tentacles started to pump her full again. "STAAAHPP!!!"

"Moo for me." The redhead said as she gave Green Heart's ass a swat. "MOO FOR ME!"

"N...M...MOOO!" Green Heart cried out, tears coming out of her eyes while the redhead laughed at her. "MOOO!" She cried out and shuddered as she came again. "MOO! MOO! MOO!"

"Just a dairy cow." The redhead laughed as she watched Green Heart's stomach swell up again. "If you don't stop cumming, you'll be so sensitive that just the air itself will get you to cum."

Green Heart didn't answer her, she just kept mooing as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she stuck her tongue out. "MOOO GOOD! MROOOAR! MOOOOAR!"

"If that's what you want." The redhead smirked and snapped her fingers as the tentacles picked up their pace before she walked off. "That was fast, I wonder if the others will break as easily as you did."


	2. Black Heart

Black Heart

Grimacing as her arms were held above her head and her legs were held in place while she was forced to be suspended in mid-air straight up and down. "This is..." She shivered as she felt something rubbing her thighs and butt. "What is going on?" Her face turned red and her green eyes widened as several thin tentacle wires slithered out of the garbage piles and poked her body in various places. "What are..." She gasped as she saw and felt them slide under her processor where her breasts were. But the ones that made her squirm were the tentacles that were rubbing against her butt, thighs and crotch.

She grimaced as the tentacles rubbing her lower body finally managed to get under her processor, they wrapped around the fabric before pulling hard, shredding it and revealing her pussy and ass to the world while the tentacles that were under her processor rubbing against her breasts moved and tore the fabric that was covering her breasts apart, allowing her modest boobs to bounce free. Black Heart gasped as tentacles wrapped around her breasts, squeezing them hard. "NGH! Let go! Stop it!" She struggled as best she could, moving her arms and legs while trying to wiggle her body free before yelping as she felt something big and somewhat slimy slide between her butt-cheeks from above and rub up and down, coating her anus, butt-cheeks and lower back with its liquid. "What is that?!" She gasped as it continued to rub and lubricate her butt.

When two tubes suddenly attached themselves to her nipples, being just large enough to cover her nipples and areola, Black Heart gasped and looked at them in worry. "What are... NNNGH!" She moaned as she felt a powerful suction happening to her nipples. "What are you doing?" She asked before gasping as she felt, rather than saw, several brushes start rubbing her nipples, which had gotten hard and were pointing out almost painfully, from all angles and very fast. "NNNGH! HEY! STOP!" She screamed and squirmed as she tried to avoid and twist away from the sensation. "AAAAH!" She screamed as another small tube suddenly stuck itself to her clit. "N...No!" Black Heart had a look of fear on her face as she felt the same powerful suction around her clit. "You're going to... NNNGH!" She cried out and screwed her eyes shut, shuddering as she could feel the suction pulling so hard on her clit that it felt like her clit was going to be torn off.

"GAH HA!" Black Heart jerked and spasmed as she felt the same small brushes that were currently tormenting her nipples suddenly start to brush and torment her clit. "NNNAAAAA!" She cried out as her clit was teased on all sides, as were her nipples. "AAAAAAH!" She let loose a cry as her pussy suddenly gushed fluids that splattered onto her thighs and onto the ground as she came. "N...No way!" Black Heart moaned out. "No more, stooomMMMPH?!" Her eyes widened as a thick tentacle cable went into her mouth and down her throat. "MMMMPH?!" She goaned in discomfort and fought the urge to gag and throw up.

Suddenly a tentacle cable wrapped around her waist and pulled up, forcing her butt to stick out. "MMMPH?!" Black Heart cried out in surprise as she felt four small tentacles slide across her butt and poke her anus. 'No!' Her eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen. 'They wouldn't!'

When one of the tentacles slid into her anus, she cried out in discomfort. 'D...Dammit, I've never even used my fingers there!' She thought to herself, groaning in discomfort as the tentacle wiggled around in her ass before bending in such a way that it forced her anus open and another tentacle slid in, repeating the process as they spread her anus from side to side and then the other two tentacles joined in, spreading her anus open in four directions. "MMMPH?!" Black Heart cried as she shook her head, before moaning loudly as the vibrating brushes increased their speed, along with the suction, on her nipples and clit. "NN! NN!!" Black Heart shook her head and groaned as she found her hips shaking side to side. 'Dammit, I bet I look like I'm trying to entice this thing to go in me!'

"STP!" Black Heart managed to yell out around the tentacle that was down her throat as the bigger, thicker tentacle pushed against her asshole. "NNNNGH!" She screamed as best she could as the tentacle plunged into her ass. She could only cry out in discomfort as, despite her best efforts to keep it from going any further into body, she couldn't stop it as her insides spread open, allowing it into her. "NGH!" Her eyes screwed shut as tears fell out of her eyes. She could feel it sliding deep into her bowels. 'Please stop! Please! Don't go any further in!' She begged the tentacle as it slid deep into her organs.

Taking a chance, she looked down and to her horror, she could see her stomach bulging around the invader.

Just as she thought the thing would go further in and rupture her insides, it stopped and she found herself relaxing somewhat as the tentacles that were spreading her anus slid out but they gripped her butt-cheeks, keeping them spread. 'Ngh, I feel like I'm about to split apart.' She moaned and shuddered as the sensations from her nipples, clit and ass all suddenly became too much and her body twitched while she came, her pussy exploding with more fluid escaping her body to splash on the ground harmlessly.

The next thing Black Heart knew, the tentacle down her throat and the tentacle in her ass suddenly surged and sprayed a warm, hot liquid into her body. "MMMTT THS?!" She screamed and thrashed as she tried to get them out of her body.

After the liquid was done spraying into her, Black Heart found her face turning more red as her body heated up. 'What? I am not getting turned on by this, there's no...' Her thoughts trailed off as the tentacle in her ass suddenly pulled out, a lewd, slurping, suctioning sound accompanying the tentacle as it came out of her. "OOOOH!" She moaned out, her voice garbled but still recognizable while her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she came again, causing the tentacle to stop with just the tip in her ass.

The next thing Black Heart knew, she was getting filled with more fluid, this time so much that her ass couldn't hold it all in and it sprayed out of her.

Had Black Heart been paying more attention, she would have realized that her breasts were being squeezed so hard that there were friction marks on them as share energy was milked out of not only them, but from her clit as well.

When the tentacle suddenly thrust back into her ass, Black Heart threw her head back and moaned as stars exploded in her vision. While she didn't orgasm, the pleasure and sensations were so intense that she found herself almost passing out. "NGH!"

The tentacle dove deep into Black Heart's anal cavity, causing her stomach to bulge before the tentacle pulled back, making Black Heart groan around the tentacle in her mouth and throat as it bobbed and thrashed around in her mouth. While it was moving around in her, Black Heart's tongue rubbed along the shaft unconsciously. And when the tentacle pulled out of her mouth, her tongue followed it as she stuck her tongue out as far as it could go. "H...Huh?" Black Heart gasped and stiffened as her back arched again as she came, spraying her fluids out of her pussy and soaking her legs, the tentacles holding her legs down and the ground.

"AAAAH!" Black Heart cried out as she felt her insides being filled with liquid again, only to get her cry cut off as the tentacle that was just in front of her sprayed her face, tongue and mouth all at the same time, covering her pale skin with a liquid that was the same color as her hair. "Wha..." Black Heart coughed and sputtered as some of the liquid went up her nose. 'What is...' Her eyes went dull and her breathing became more heavy as she tasted the liquid. "I... I see... I don't need to fight this..."

"Oh?" A voice that sounded vaguely familiar to her said as a redhead walked up to her, the tentacle in her ass stopping it movements, causing Black Heart to mewl in disappointment. "You're falling victim to it as well, huh?" She chuckled and reached down, pulling the cable off of her clit, causing Black Heart to cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. "Oh my." The redhead smirked and pinched Black Heart's clit. "It seems that it's been extended enough that it's easy for me to do this."

Black Heart cried out as the redhead pinched and rubbed her clit between her index finger and thumb. "NNNNANAAAAAHHH!"

The redhead laughed as she saw Black Heart hit orgasm yet again, which triggered the tentacle in her ass to spray her while the tentacle in front of Black Heart's face started to spray until the redhead pushed it right into Black Heart's open mouth, allowing the liquid to fill the CPU's mouth. "Yes, you CPUs will be too easy. We'll milk you for shares while you gleefully and happily give up your shares with each orgasm." She put the tube back onto Black Heart's clit and patted Black Heart's sticky face as she gave Black Heart an amused look at the way her cheeks and stomach were bulging from the liquid in her. "And just so you know, that liquid not only increases how horny you get and makes the next orgasm come easier and faster, it also makes it so you don't care about anything else." The tentacle in Black Heart's ass pulled out and then she reached down and put her right hand on Black Heart's back to brace her before putting her left hand on Black Heart's bulging stomach and pushing hard, laughing as not only the liquid, but other stuff came rushing out of Black Heart's ass. "There," she slapped Black Heart's ass as the tentacle shoved itself back inside of her, "now there's no obstacles."

Black Heart just cried out in pleasure as her ass was plundered yet again, causing her to cum and get another spray of the liquid in her mouth and ass.

"A sensitive ass, huh?" The redhead chuckled. "Well, I heard you had a stick up your butt, I guess it was pretty literal, huh?"

She walked off, leaving Black Heart, who was drooling, her eyes were rolled into the back of her head and she was moaning in pleasure with each thrust into her ass, her boobs bouncing with each thrust into her. "MRE! MRE! FCK ME MRE!" She cried out in pleasure and was rewarded as the tentacle in her ass vibrated, causing her to cum again and getting another load of liquid as payment.

"Spend the rest of your days enjoying being an anal milking slut." The redhead chuckled and walked off to see how the other CPUs were doing.


	3. White Heart

White Heart

White Heart groaned as she was lifted up with tentacles holding her arms up and spread apart while her legs got wrapped up and spread apart before she found herself flipped so that her ass was higher in the air than her head. "Dammit, what kind of shit is going to happen?" She groaned in discomfort as the tentacle cables wrapped tightly around her arms and legs. Her red eyes scanned what was going on and she found herself blushing as she saw what was happening to Green Heart.

"MOO! MOO! MOO!" Green Heart was crying out.

Seeing how Green Heart was literally being milked, White Heart had a smirk come to her face. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad I don't have tits for once." She gasped as several tentacle cables suddenly poked her in the ass before one of them got under her processor and pulled up, giving her a painful wedgie as her processor dug between her butt-cheeks. "H...Hey! HEY!" She yelped as several of the tentacles slapped her butt-cheeks. There was a tearing sound and her ass and pussy were on full display as the bottom of her processor gave away. "Great, now what?" She looked down to see two tentacles coming up close to her. Her eyes widened as she stared at them, they were typical tentacles, but the tips were... Weird. They looked like some sort of suction tube, but there was something in them. "What's..." White Heart's thoughts were cut off as tentacles slid up under her processor and up her body. "Wh...What are you..." She stared in shock as her processor was torn apart, leaving just a few strands covering her stomach, though her navel was exposed, and a single strand going from her neck down to her mid-section, leaving her chest fully exposed.

Before she could even process what was going on, the tentacles that were in front of her snapped forward and attached themselves to her nipples. When she felt something sharp poke the center of her nipples and insert itself into her, she realized what she had seen. "N...Needles?!" She gasped, groaning in discomfort. "Dammit, what are you doing to me?!" The blue-haired CPU cried out as she felt something being injected into her. The sensations were so uncomfortable that her eyes screwed shut as tears came to her eyes. "Oww! Oww! Stop! STOP!" She screamed and tried to thrash, which was hard to do with her face down and ass up in the air.

What felt like an eternity, but was only a few moments, the tentacles pulled off of White Heart's chest, causing her to pant. "W...?" Her body suddenly throbbed and her red eyes widened as a burning sensation came from her chest. "GAAAAH!" She screamed and shook her head from side to side. "HURTS! GAAAAH!" As durable as White Heart was, having her insides being bathed in liquid fire freaking HURT!

Just as she thought she was getting used to the sensations, something patted her on the cheeks, forcing her to open her eyes and she stared at what looked like two four-pronged claws from those crane games she had seen at the market from time to time. She watched as the four prongs opened up and pinched her small breasts, the points poking into her flesh relatively hard before they started to pull. "OWWW!" White Heart's eyes were screwed shut as cried out and shook her head as the burning on the inside of her body and the pulling from the outside of her body was a double sensation of pain that she wasn't used to.

White Heart wasn't sure how long the sensations continued for. It could have been a few seconds, a few minutes or even hours, but eventually they stopped and she was able to finally breathe normally. Opening her eyes, she blinked as her senses came back to normal and she realized something was wrong. "W...What the hell?!" She screamed as she looked down, or rather up, she was still hanging upside down after all, and saw that where she should have had a washboard of a chest, were two large breasts hanging down and bouncing in front of her face. "...I have boobs?" If not for the situation she was in, she would be ecstatic. She couldn't even tell how they stacked up to Vert's boobs, but she was pretty sure that Vert wouldn't be able to tease her over being a flat-chested kid ever again. "HA! Guess I can't call Vert Thunder Tits anymore." White Heart smirked, unable to keep it in after all the years of teasing and torment from Vert over her lack of breasts.

When two tentacles wrapped around her newly grown boobs, she gasped in surprise. White Heart wasn't sure if it was because her boobs were new and she wasn't used to the sensations or if big boobs were just this sensitive, but she found herself tingling as the tentacles coiled around her boobs, squeezing, rubbing and almost gently and tenderly caressing her chest. "Ngh... Ngh..." White Heart started to pant and breathe heavily. "Feels... Mmm..." She tried rubbing her thighs together as she could feel herself getting wet. "Nnngh..." She gasped as she felt a thick tentacle started to rub against her pussy. Looking between her newly grown large breasts, she stared in fear as a tentacle that looked like it was almost as thick as her arm poked and prodded her tiny pussy. "P...please..? That's too big..." A whimper came out of her mouth as tentacles slid across her thighs and spread her pussy-lips apart. "It'll tear me apart!"

White Heart watched, perplexed, as a thick, white liquid seeped out from the tentacle's tip and the tentacle rubbed her pussy, smearing it with the liquid and causing her to gasp and moan as she felt herself heating up, but unlike with how her breasts grew, this felt really pleasant. 'What's going on?' She jerked as her she felt something sink itself onto her clit and looked down to see a thin tentacle attaching itself to her clit before realizing that two suction-like tentacles were at the tip of her fresh, large boobs, attaching themselves to her nipples. When the tentacles on her clit and nipples started to vibrate, she started to thrash. "NNNGH!" She let out a loud moan before her eyes practically bugged out as her mouth snapped open, with her tongue hanging out, an expression of pure shock on her face as the tentacle that she thought was too big forced its way into her. "NNNNGH! S...GAAAAH!" She screamed as she felt something tear inside of her. "N...No..." White Heart moaned weakly as tears leaked out of her eyes as she realized that her hymen had been torn apart. "Huuurts..." She moaned, before gasping as the tentacle in her snatch started to rock in and out roughly, causing her body to shake and jerk, especially her breasts as they bounced and wobbled in all directions.

"NGH!" White Heart grunted out, her eyes wide open as the thing continued to pound into her, wiggling, thrashing and squirming, causing her normally flat stomach to bulge and shrink with each thrust into her. "GNNGH!" She grit her teeth as her pussy got wetter and wetter with each passing moment. "Hurts..." She groaned and shook her head. "But... SO GOOD!" She cried out and panted, before the sensations got to be so much that she screwed her eyes shut. "N...no! I don't want to cum! I don't want to! No! No! CUUMMMMING!" She screamed as the tentacle in her snatch suddenly went still while she came around it in an attempt to milk it, her boobs jiggling and shaking with each moment as she came.

The next thing White Heart knew, a warm, thick liquid was pouring into her pussy, causing her stomach to bulge even more than it was around the tentacle that was buried deep inside of her. Her toes curled and she cried out as more pleasure filled her body. "...W...What? Why?" She asked as she looked at her stomach, which was looking a bit flabby and cried out as the tentacle in her pussy started to thrust in and out of her pussy again, pulling out some of the fluids and coating her thighs, ass and stomach with them, before thrusting back in and creating a lewd sloshing sound that made White Heart blush as she realized that it was her body that was making those sounds while she was held in the air helplessly. "Gaaaaah!" She cried out as she came again, the tentacle in her pussy stopping while she came, only to spray more fluids into her. "Staaaahp!" She cried out. "I can't... I can't handle it! STAAAHP!"

White Heart was suddenly flipped over with the tentacle still buried deep inside of her and she cried out as gravity pulled her down onto the tentacle. "NGH!" She moaned and looked down as her stomach bulged. "...N...Now what?" White Heart wondered aloud as the tentacle in her snatch pulled out entirely, allowing the fluids to spill out of her abused pussy. "Ngh... That..." She gasped as the tentacle that had been in her, which she could tell due to the fluids, including blood, were on the shaft, got in her face. She naturally kept her mouth closed as it got close to her face and turned her head away.

Had White Heart not looked away, she would have seen the tentacles that were attached to her clit and nipples suddenly start to glow. A soft crackle was White Heart's only warning before she screamed, which was cut off as the tentacle in front of her mouth was shoved into her mouth and down her throat. "NNNNGH!" She screamed around the tentacle as her clit and nipples were zapped with electricity. What made it worse was that the tentacles that were caressing her enlarged boobs were vibrating and moving at such a pace that her whole body shook from a mixture of pain and pleasure. 'I...How am I feeling so good?!' She thought to herself as her ass was suddenly slapped by two tentacles, one for each butt-cheek.

The tentacle in her mouth moved its shaft to between her breasts and White Heart stared in a mixture of arousal and embarrassment as the tentacles around her thick boobs squeezed her boobs around the tentacle shaft. 'So that's what it looks like, huh?' She was able to think before she felt another tentacle, this one with multiple bumps on it rubbing her pussy. "NNGH?!" She cried out as the thing forced its way into her pussy. "NGH!"

White Heart threw her head back and cried out around the tentacle as she came, the sensation of being overly full due to the tentacle as it thrust back into her. The next thing she knew, her mouth and her pussy were filled with thick liquid.

White Heart moaned around the tentacle in her mouth as she felt her ass being whipped over and over. "NGH!" Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head when she felt another tentacle push against her navel, pushing against her stomach and caused her to cry out as it forcefully deflated her, forcing the liquid out of her pussy, making her cum again as fluids exploded out of her pussy and covered the tentacle in her snatch and her legs with fluid.

When another tentacle, this one thinner, forced its way into her ass, White Heart found her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she came again. "YSSSH!" She cried out, crying out in pleasure as she was filled, not only in her mouth and pussy, but her ass as well.

The redhead, who had finished with Black Heart, saw what White Heart was going through and smirked to herself. "A masochistic slut, huh? Appropriate. Hmm..." She watched in amusement as she could see the shares that White Heart had in her being drained out through her newly grown large breasts. "I wonder, what should I do with the last two..?" She chuckled as a thought came to her. "Oh, that will be perfect."

The redhead walked off as White Heart had another tentacle shove its way into her ass, both tentacles forcing their way deep into White Heart's ass while wiggling and squirming the entire time.

White Heart couldn't care less as a look of pure bliss was on her face as she came again. "FK ME! FK ME!" She screamed as she came again.

Any thoughts of Lowee, ASIC, her sisters and Gamindustri were slowly erased from her mind as she was lost in a haze of pleasure unlike any she had ever experienced in her life. "YESSSSH!" White Heart cried out as she came again. When she was filled again, all she could do was cry out in pleasure, which was joined with Green Heart's mooing and Black Heart's own cries of pleasure as the sounds filled the air of the Gamindustri Graveyard.


	4. Purple Siblings

Purple Siblings

Grimacing as she saw the redhead that defeated all of them walking over, Purple Sister whimpered as she and Purple Heart were bound in tentacles pretty close together with Purple Sister's arms held apart from her, but she was bent forward while Purple Heart's arms were bound behind her back and she was forced to lean backwards.

Privately, Purple Sister had to admire that her sister's HDD state was so perfect, even when battered and beaten, she still looked so pretty and noble.

"Well," the redhead smirked as she stood in front of them, "all of your friends are beaten and broken, being milked for shares like the cows they are."

"MOO!" Green Heart's voice was heard in the distance, causing both Purple Heart and Purple Sister to blush.

"And soon you'll join them." The redhead smirked as she pulled out her scythe and held it between the sisters. She chuckled as they turned fearful. "Oh, don't worry, I don't have any intention of hurting you two... Well, physically."

Purple Sister and Purple Heart watched as the redhead raised her scythe up and swung it down on their vulnerable bodies, causing both of them to flinch.

"Heh, you can open your eyes now." The redhead chuckled and both CPUs slowly opened their eyes before realizing that they weren't hurt in the slightest. They also realized that their processors were no longer on their bodies as they saw the tattered and cut remains on the ground.

Purple Sister blushed as she saw her big sister's nude body. "EEK!" She yelped as the tentacles shifted the two of them so they were both upright, their breasts pressing against each other as they looked at each other, their faces going red. For Purple Sister, she was resisting the urge to whimper as she could feel her nipples being pressed on by her sister's nipples.

"What are you going to do to us?" Purple Heart asked and gasped, as did Purple Sister, as tentacles coiled around their breasts and squeezed, forcing their boobs to rub against each other, making sure to have their nipples flicking each other.

The redhead chuckled as both Purple Heart and Purple Sister started to let out soft moans while breathing harder as their faces turned redder and redder.

"Nep...tune..." Purple Sister whimpered, her legs twitching as she could feel herself getting more and more turned on. Between the way her breasts were being squeezed by the tentacles, the way her nipples were rubbing against Purple Heart's nipples and her own sister's growing arousal, it was becoming too much for her. "I... Nnngh..." She looked away, her face bright red as she panted and moaned.

Purple Heart watched her sister and found herself becoming more aroused by the moment for much of the same reasons as Purple Sister was. Her pussy was starting to burn with need and she really wished that she could use her fingers to take care of it. "Ooooh!" She whimpered and when Purple Sister turned her head and let out the cutest mewl she had ever heard, Purple Heart looked at Purple Sister's lips and part of her wondered what they would taste like. Her blush became atomic as she realized that she was thinking about kissing her sister.

"It looks like you're both ready now." The redhead snapped her fingers and the two sisters were pulled away from each other and moved so that it looked like they were laying back on a chair with their legs spread and she grinned as she could see both of their pussies drooling liquid. "My, my..." She walked forward and put her open palm over their pussies, getting a gasp from both of them. "Such naughty girls." She then extended the middle fingers on both of her hands and slid it into their pussies, getting a moan from both of them as she moved it around, sliding in and out. "You're both so naughty, you're squeezing so hard on my finger..." She trailed off and looked at Purple Heart, smirking. "But someone's a bit looser than I expected."

Purple Heart moaned as the redhead put her thumb against the Planeptune CPU's clit. "NNNGH! I... NGH! NNNGH!"

"How many men have you been with?" The redhead asked, smirking as she rotated her thumb against Purple Heart's clit in such a way that it was almost painful.

"N...Nnngh... I..." Purple Heart moaned as shuddered. "N-never..."

"Oh?" The redhead had a surprised look on her face. "With how soft your insides were, I would think you'd be slutting it up every night. Your sister's pussy is a lot more stiff inside." She used the thumb of her right hand to flick Purple Sister's clit and smirked as Purple Sister's pussy squeezed down on her finger. "Very stiff and tight."

Purple Sister let out a cry of pleasure as she came, her pussy juices coating the redhead's hand and arm.

"Nepgear." Purple Heart gasped, whimpering as the redhead slowly moved her thumb over Purple Heart's clit. "NGH!"

"So if not with a guy, perhaps you have an animal that did it?" There was no reaction and the redhead smirked as an idea came to her. "...Or perhaps... You took your own virginity with some toys?"

"Ngh!" Purple Heart had a look of shame cross her face and the redhead laughed and pulled her fingers out of both sisters before licking her hands clean.

"Mmmm... You two taste similar to each other, huh?" She could admit that Purple Heart tasted a little bit sweeter than her sister, but that wasn't important. "And since the bigger sister is so... Experienced in taking things into her..." The redhead grinned as a tentacle with a needle on the end slithered up to her. "I have an idea." She patted the tentacle and steered it towards Purple Heart.

"What?" Purple Heart had a look of fear on her face.

"I'll tell you what..." The redhead smirked as she leaned over Purple Heart while dangling the needle a couple of centimeters above Purple Heart's crotch. "If you tell me how big you like your toys, I won't use this on you."

"T...Twenty to twenty-five centimeters and ten to thirteen centimeters wide." Purple Heart said softly, blushing hard. "Why do you..?" She blinked as she saw a small screen was in front of the redhead as she pushed some buttons. "...What are you doing?"

"Just calibrating it." She smirked. "Now, don't worry, you won't feel a thing!"

Purple Heart looked down her body to where the needle was perilously close to her pussy. "You promised you wouldn't use it on me!"

The redhead smirked and suddenly the tentacle pulled back before zipping over and stabbing itself into Purple Sister's clit, causing her eyes to widen before she let out a ear-shattering scream. "And I didn't, now did I? I told you you wouldn't feel a thing."

"TAKE IT OWWWW!" Purple Sister cried out as her pussy felt like it was on fire.

"NEPGEAR!?!" Purple Heart gasped as she saw the needle go into her sister's clit and then her sister started to thrash and shake her head back and forth. "What are you doing?! Leave her alone!!"

"Don't worry." The redhead smirked and gave Purple Heart's stomach a soft pat. "She'll be fine. But I would worry more about yourself if I was you."

"What?" Purple Heart asked as she turned back to see the needle come out of Purple Sister's clit. As she watched her sister pant and look uncomfortable, she looked at the redhead nervously. "What's happening to my sister?"

"You'll find out in three..." The redhead smirked. "Two..." Purple Sister cried out in pain as her head moved all around. "One..."

"AAAAAAH!" Purple Sister screamed and Purple Heart could only watch in shock and a mixture of disbelief and horror as Purple Sister's clit suddenly grew, and grew and grew and changed until it was twenty-three centimeters tall and thirteen centimeters wide.

"That's..." Purple Heart stared in surprise.

"A penis, yes." The redhead chuckled. "Your sister was injected with a formula that turned her clit into a penis. And look at the base..." She smirked as Purple Heart looked down Purple Sister's shaft before letting out a squawk of surprise. "That's right." The redhead smirked as two small tentacles grabbed the edges of Purple Heart's pussy lips and spread her wide open while the redhead walked over to Purple Sister. "Fully functional." The redhead grabbed Purple Sister's newly grown balls and lifted them up, revealing her pussy. "She still has all her female parts, I just added this male one."

Purple Sister gasped, her eyes wide and her mouth was wide open as the redhead squeezed her thick shaft and started to stroke it up and down slowly, running her hands over the glans of her new penis.

"Nepgear..." Purple Heart whispered as she realized that her sister's new penis even had a proper head on it.

The redhead pressed her thumb against the soft head of the penis and rubbed it around, causing Purple Sister to groan and shake her head as the sensations went through her head. "My, my, sensitive, huh?" She squeezed Purple Sister's penis and stroked it up and down at various speeds, getting moans and whimpers from Purple Sister. "It's okay, don't hold back." She licked her left fingers while her right hand stroked Purple Sister's shaft. She then inserted her left index finger into Purple Sister's pussy, causing her to scream out in pleasure as she came, her dick throbbing hard as a gusher of cum erupted from it, covering Purple Sister's face, chest, stomach and dick with her own spunk.

"Why?" Purple Heart asked, her voice cracking as tears fell from her eyes. The fact that she couldn't save her sister from this humiliation made her heart hurt.

The redhead chuckled and stepped away from Purple Sister to let her recover and walked back over to Purple Heart and smirked at her. "Want to know?" She looked back at Purple Sister and saw that the futa CPU Candidate was still rock-hard. She then slid a finger down Purple Heart's stomach and rubbed the CPU's wet pussy, getting a moan from Purple Heart. "You CPUs look so much like humans... And you have all the same body parts, so I wonder..."

As she trailed off, Purple Heart suddenly gasped as Purple Sister was lifted up and placed on top of her, their breasts, which were still wrapped up, pressing against each other again. Both of them let out a moan as they could feel Purple Sister's hot shaft pressing against their stomachs. "Nepgear..." Purple Heart said softly, her eyes widening as she saw the redhead behind Purple Sister and grabbing Purple Sister's hips, pulling her back. "No..." She gasped as she felt the thick head of Nepgear's penis pushing into her pussy. "Stop!"

Nepgear cried out as the redhead slapped her ass and then pushed her in so that her penis slid deep into Purple Heart's pussy in one thrust, causing both of them to cry out. "N...Neptune!" Purple Sister gasped and shuddered, her face showing an expression of a mixture of disbelief and pleasure. "This... Nnnngh!" She leaned her head forward as she tried to get used to the sensations coming from her penis while her breasts pressed against Purple Heart's. "Feels so..."

"Nepgear..." Purple Heart groaned and shivered. While she had used a toy on herself several times in the past, it paled in comparison to a real, warm dick buried deep inside of her. "D...Don't move..." She moaned as she felt Purple Sister's penis start to move as Purple Sister started to shake her hips. "Nepgear, don't, it'll... NNNAAAAH!" She cried out as something slid into her ass. "What?!"

"Did you two," the redhead grinned as Purple Sister cried out as something shoved its way into her ass, "REALLY think you were going to get out of this without tentacles shoved into you?"

"I had hoped." Purple Heart said and moaned as the tentacle in Purple Sister's ass caused her to start shaking her hips up and down to accommodate the sensations. "Nepgear! NNNNGH! AHH!"

"Onee-chan..." Purple Sister whimpered as she slid her dick in and out of her sister's pussy, causing a lewd, slurping sound to be heard as she did so. "You feel so good, I..."

The next thing she knew, there was a hand on the back of her head, pushing her head forward and forcing her lips to Purple Heart's lips.

"Now kiss." The redhead whispered to Purple Sister, who closed her eyes and did as she was told, with Purple Heart only resisting for a moment, before returning the kiss, the two of them moaning into the kiss as their breasts were squeezed by the tentacles coiling around them. When Purple Heart stuck her tongue into Purple Sister's mouth, the young CPU Candidate gladly accepted it while she rocked her hips in time with the tentacles shoving itself in and out of her ass to maximize the pleasure.

Purple Heart could feel her mind being lost in a haze of pleasure as she kissed her sister, their tongues dueling for supremacy as they were fucked by tentacles. "Gunna..." Purple Heart gasped out between kisses. "Nepgear..."

"M...Me too..." Purple Sister whimpered as she trembled and cried out as her butt was given a hard swat by the redhead. "ONEE-CHAN!" She cried out and thrust in hard, her dick throbbing and twitching as she came hard into her sister's pussy.

"AAAAAH!" Purple Heart cried out as she came around her sister's dick. "Nepgear! SO GOOD! CUMMING!" As her insides were filled by her sister's spunk, her eyes rolled into the back of her head while she whimpered in pleasure. "So good, so...GAHHHH!"

The sisters both screamed as their asses were filled with a fluid that was warm, thick and making them both horny.

The redhead snapped her fingers and Purple Sister was pulled out of Purple Heart's pussy as a thick tentacle replaced it. "Now, now, we can't have you two keep going like that..." She got behind Purple Sister and stroked the girl's dick while smirking as the tentacle in Purple Heart's pussy started to vibrate. "That will just ensure that you got your sister pregnant, aren't you happy? You'll be a daddy."

"I..." Purple Sister moaned, her mind lost in a haze of pleasure. "Onee-chan... I want onee-chan more."

"What a naughty girl, you got her pregnant and now you want..." The redhead trailed off and smirked as Purple Heart was flipped over and the tentacle in her ass was pulled out. "Do you want her?"

"YES!" Purple Sister's face had a crazed expression on it as she was pulled forward. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

"Then fuck her ass and mark her as yours." The redhead commanded and laughed as Purple Sister, when she was close enough, shoved her dick deep into Purple Heart's well-lubricated ass.

"TIGHT!" Purple Sister groaned as her breasts pushes against her sister's back.

"SO BIG!" Purple Heart cried out, tears leaking out of her eyes. "Nepgear, be gentle, I've never ever... NNNGH!" Whatever she was going to say was cut off as Purple Sister started to thrust her hips so that her dick would slide in and out of Purple Heart's ass.

The redhead snapped her fingers and the tentacles holding up Purple Sister's arms let go and allowed her to wrap her arms around her sister to fondle Purple Heart's breasts, along with the tentacles that were still coiled around both of the sisters boobs. "So good..." Purple Sister cooed out. "You feel so good, onee-chan. Be mine." She whispered breathlessly as she and Purple Heart both groaned from the sensations of them having sex with each other and the tentacles that were playing with their boobs and the ones that were shoved into their holes. "Neptune! Be mine!"

"Nep...Gear..." Purple Heart turned her head to look at Purple Sister, who leaned in and kissed her. "Mmmph?!" As a haze of pleasure filled her mind, she slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss, moaning as she came to the cock that was buried deep in her ass.

Purple Sister groaned as she came deep in her sister's ass. "Sho gud..." She slurred out into the kiss. She cried out as the tentacle in her ass sprayed a thick liquid into her ass. "Wh..." She moaned while tentacles came and wrapped her arms up and pulled her off of Purple Heart. She could only watch as she was pulled back and out of Purple Heart with a loud pop as her asshole, which was spread wide by her dick, was stuffed with a tentacle that was just as thick as Purple Sister's penis. She watched as a tentacle shoved itself into Purple Heart's mouth while the tentacle on her pussy kept vibrating.

"As for you..." The redhead grinned as a tentacle shoved itself into Purple Sister's pussy, getting a gasp from her, as well as a yelp of pain as blood leaked out of her pussy. "A virgin, huh?" She chuckled. "Well, former virgin at any rate." She snapped her fingers as a tentacle with a clear tube appeared and opened up before clamping down on Purple Sister's penis, engulfing it completely. "Unlike the others..." The redhead laughed as Purple Sister threw her head back and cried out in pleasure, the tentacle on her penis jerking and twitching as she came. "We can milk your shares out through your penis."

The redhead smirked as she noticed that Purple Sister wasn't listening as her eyes were rolled into the back of her head and her tongue was hanging out as she was filled with more of the same fluid as the other CPUs. "Well, enjoy being milked for the rest of your life." She gently patted Purple Sister's stomach. "As for your sister..." The redhead smirked and walked off. "She'll be fine."

Purple Sister and Purple Heart could only weakly moan as they, like the rest of the CPUs, were stuffed with tentacles and filled with a fluid that kept them perpetually horny and allowed ASIC an easier time to drain their shares.

In the following months, the redhead was proven correct as Purple Heart's stomach swelled from her pregnancy, yet she couldn't care, even as her breasts swelled from milk filling them up. The sensations of the tentacles in her pussy, ass and around her breasts, as well as the milkers on her nipples, were so much that she couldn't think about anything else.

Purple Sister was nothing more than a drooling mess that was covered in various fluids as she came far more than any man could ever hope to, as her shares were converted into cum and milked out of her penis.

The two sisters, like the other CPUs, had, by that time, long forgotten anything but the pleasure they were feeling. Any thoughts of who they were, their nations, Gamindustri or ASIC were long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10-13 centimeters is 4-5 inches and 20-25 centimeters is 8-10 inches


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Blanc jerked as she heard Noire screaming as she, Vert and Neptune, all three with angry expressions, burst into her office. "BLANC?!" Noire's face was bright red, which wasn't too unusual, but what was was the embarrassed looks on Vert and Neptune's faces.

"...What's wrong?" Blanc, for the life of her, couldn't figure out what was wrong with her friends.

"What's wrong, she asks?" Vert huffed in annoyance. "I get that you don't like my large breasts, but to say that I should be milked like a cow?!"

"And I do NOT like things shoved up my butt!" Noire yelled with her arms crossed. "Thank you very much!"

"And I might have said that Nep Jr. is a sexy waifu, but that doesn't mean that I'd want to go all Share Merlin and have a baby with her." Neptune pointed out. "And what's with you getting big boobs?"

"Uh..?" Blanc was completely confused. "...What do you..?" She blinked as Vert stormed over to her desk and dropped a thick notebook onto her desk. Opening it up, her face turned red as she realized what she was reading. "...I can explain."

"I would hope so." Noire said with her arms crossed over her chest and an annoyed look on her face. "Is this really how you see us?"

Blanc shook her head. "No. This was supposed to be my private writings." She grumbled and sighed at the looks she was getting. "Fine, sometimes I get... Frustrated and angry, okay? And writing stuff like this helps me vent without hurting anyone."

Plus if she was feeling really horny, she could always go back and re-read what she wrote.

"So you wrote about all of us and Nepgear," Vert had a confused look on her face, "being tentacle raped after losing to that redhead from ASIC?"

"Well, considering that we were just bound for three years..." Blanc trailed off, sweating at their looks. "A girl's got urges, okay?!" She snapped and looked away, grumbling.

"...Yeah, I get that, but..." Noire looked away, scratching her cheek.

"...Out of curiosity," Blanc asked them, "...what did you think of it?"

"It's better than your usual writing," Noire muttered, her face red. "But, if you wanted to write something hardcore featuring us, why not ask us what our favorite kinks are?"

"That's an excellent idea." Vert smiled and clapped her hands. "In fact, that just gave me some inspiration." The others looked at her and she had a perverted grin on her face. "How about we make a visual novel based on the four of us and what kinds of kinks we enjoy, from the most vanilla to the most hardcore ones?"

"...Sounds like an excuse to do a bunch of perverted work, but that works for me." Neptune grinned and the three started to discuss things between them.

Blanc wondered just what she had unleashed, but was soon caught up in the planning for the most lewd visual novel in Gamindustri's history.

She nearly killed Neptune when she suggested Rom and Ram get a route but was stopped by Vert by pointing out what she had Nepgear do to Neptune in her own writings. It didn't hurt that Noire agreed to allow Uni to join in and be used for this project as Nepgear was going to be part of it as well.

It was nearly a year later when the game was released to smashing success, causing a boom of shares to flood Gamindustri.

But that's a story for another time.

Defeated CPUs End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this whole story was just one of Blanc's writings.


End file.
